Lacrima
by ThePandaAkira
Summary: Zero's family got killed. After that he got saved by a kind person, Kaname, who Zero parts ways with. In the city, Kaien Cross takes him in. After several years, Zero gets into high school and meets somebody familiar to him. BoyxBoy, M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Title: Lacrima(Meaning: Tear in Latin)**

**Summery: Zero's family got killed. As he got saved from his suicide attempt from a kind person, he soon parts ways with that person. In the city, he meets Kaien Cross, who takes him in and raises him from now on. Then as Zero gets into high school, he meets someone familiar.**

**Warnings: Slash(BoyxBoy), M for later chapters, AU, a bit OOC I guess**

**Pairings: Kaname/Zero**

**Updating: I will try to do the next update, which will be the actual first chapter of the story, in the following week!^-^**

**A/N: I learn English at school, so you may find some mistakes!(My first language is German.)**

**Enjoy the prologue for now and leave some reviews to tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

„Mom, Dad!", the silverhaired boy screamed as he saw his parents dying in front of him. Their almost dead bodies were lying in their own blood. The boy, Zero Kiryuu, couldn't run. He was frozen at this sight. „Mom.. Dad..", he said with a hoarse voice as he reached for his mothers hand. It was cold as ice. „No..", he said with tears rolling down his face. „Why..", he cried. „WHY?", he shouted. His parents were dead. His brother was gone. He was alone. And somewere out there, was the monster, who killed his family. In his pyjamas he stumbled out of the house into the cold storm of ice and snow. He didn't have shoes on nor did he bother to get them, he just wanted to freeze to death.

He went through the storm, waiting for his death. He didn't know, where he was even going, he just hoped to die. „Mom.. Dad.. Ichiru..", he whispered to himself as layed onto a tree, while hugging himself. He was numb and tired as he closed his teary eyes.

„Oh my..", Zero could hear a soft male voice say as he felt some kind of warmth around him. „Am I finally dead...", he whispered quietly to himself. He didn't get an answer, so he assumed he was.

As he opened his eyes again, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He layed in a soft, warm bed, the windows were closed, though not the curtains. He saw the storm, he hoped to die in. He looked into the room and saw white walls, a big mirror, a closet and a sofa. Everything looked... expensive. He shreeked as the door opened and a brownhaired boy came in. He had redwine eyes and a beautiful face and he definetley wasn't much older than Zero. Maybe two or three years.

„You're awake.", the brownhaired boy said as he went over to Zero and sat on the side of the bed. „Yeah..", Zero answered. „My name is Kaname Kuran. May I ask for yours?", he said. „U-Uhm.. Zero Kiryuu..", Zero asked while being utterly confused. How did he get here? He noticed that Kaname was in some kind of deep thought as the brownhaired boy said: „Kiryuu..hmm." „What's wrong?", Zero asked. Kaname, who seemed he got snatched out of his thoughts, answered with a kind smile on his face: „Nothing!"

„Uhm.. How did I get here?", the silverhaired asked, still being confused. Kaname, still with his smile on his face, answered with a kind sounding voice: „Well, I found you in the storm. You were only clothed in some pyjamas.. If I didn't brought you home with me, you would be dead now." Well, that was what Zero wanted. He lowered his head and got up. „Thank you for your help. But I am able to stand on my own feet, so I will go now."

Kaname, who also got up, threw a thick coat onto the boy: „Then at least take this." Zero looked onto the floor, whispering: „Thanks.."

The brownhaired boy lead the boy to the door, suddenly hugging him: „Don't freeze out there, okay?" The silverhaired blushed a bit. „O-Okay..", he said as he returned the kind gesture, before he went into the storm again.

As Zero walked through the storm, he noticed that the coat was really warm. „What a kind boy..", he whispered to himself while clawing onto the big coat.

As he finally got to the big city, he didn't know where to go. He didn't have a home anymore. He sat at the side of the street, on some bench, watching the people go past him, as a grown, blondhaired man with glasses approached him. „Where are your parents?" Zero didn't need to lie, since he didn't have anything to lose right now. He looked into the lightbrown eyes of the man and said: „Dead."

For some reason, the man didn't react as Zero expected. He didn't alarm the police or anything. He just reached out his hand towards the little boy. „You can come with me, if you want to!", he said with a kind smile. Zero was still a child, but even he could tell, that this man was honest, so he took the hand and said: „Okay."

As they both walked, side by side, the man said: „My name is Kaien Cross! What's your name?" Zero looked at the man's smiling face and answered with his hoarse voice: „Zero Kiryuu." „What a beautiful name!", Cross cheered.


	2. Encounter

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**NamiZexi: Thanks :3 Yeah I forgot to switch Word from German to English D: **

**Waterling: Thank you! I hope I can keep up your expectations :33 and yeah.. same as above^^' I forgot to switch the languages^^' **

**Thanks for the reviews! Without them, I wouldn't even had noticed that I was writing with the wrong language in Word.. -head meets table- **

_**-First Chapter-**_

**A/N:**

***It came out way to short.. I will try to make the chapters longer^^' **

***This chapter will leave you some questions, I know. Those will be answered in later chapters!**

***Enjoy! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

"Cross, Seriously?!", Zero growled. He and his adoptive father, Kaien Cross, were sitting at their table and ate breakfast. The boy, Kaien found years ago on the street, was now 16 years old and ready for high school.

"It's important, Zero!", the man insisted. Kaien wanted Zero to go to his Academy, the Cross Academy. At first, Zero was okay with it, but when his adoptive father told him about the monsters, which would be able to walk freely through the hallways of the school, he immediately refused and wanted Kaien to find another school for him.

"Why would a school of bloodsuckers be that important, huh?!", the silverhaired teen asked. Kaien still didn't give in. "You have the blood of a hunter in you, Zero. You will be responsible for the human student's safety.", his voice was calm and serious.

He heard something like a grunt from Zero, who got up and went into his room. "I will take that as a yes..", Kaien said to himself and sipped his coffee. It's not really like he had to persuade the silverhaired hunter to go to the school, he would've sent him there anyways. He was just afraid of Zero's reaction, if he wouldn't have told him in the first place.

"I will get everything ready for your first day at my school, okay?", the man shouted up to Zero's room. He got another grunt as an answer.

The following days, Zero was avoiding his adoptive father. He had a tiny little hope left, if he would just be silent and not talk to him, the man would change his mind about the school. Zero though didn't really have success with it, since on the Monday of the next week, he was standing in his black uniform in front of the headmaster's room of Cross Academy.

The hunter didn't really bother to knock, he just went straight in, finding Kaien sitting on chair at a desk going over a bunch of paper work. "Uhm..", Zero said. The headmaster looked up and finally noticed the teen in front of him. Maybe Zero should start to make the "Knock, knock" to a habit?

"Well, Zero!", the headmaster cheered. "I found a person to show you around the campus. He should be here soon." Zero was a little bit surprised. "Don't I have any lessons today?", he wondered. "No, you won't have lessons until Wednesday.", Cross answered.

_Knock, knock._ "Come in!", Cross said loudly. At that, a white uniformed teen stepped in. He had beautiful darkbrown hair, which framed his face with loose curls. His redwine eyes were like dark rubies, sparkling in the light. Something like that ran through Zero's mind.

As the boy stepped closer, Zero noticed, that the brownhaired teen was quite taller than him. And Zero already was tall. _Is he like.. more than 2 meters?!_, Zero thought.

"Kuran-Kun, please guide my son through the campus and show him everything!", Kaien said. _Kuran..?_, Zero asked himself in his mind. This name had a familiar sound to him.

As both boys were going down the hallway, Zero remembered, he didn't introduce himself. "Uhm..", escaped his lips. "My name is Zero Kiryuu.", he said. "I know", Kuran answered.

_He knows?_, the hunter thought. "May I ask for your full name, mister?", he asked with a teasing tone, almost sounding ridiculous. Kuran abruptly stopped walking, causing Zero to bump into him. _What the fuck?_

"You don't know?", Kuran asked without turning around to face the hunter. _How should I?!_, Zero thought. Now he was quite pissed. "You didn't introduce yourself, dumbass." Zero was still being nice to the guy though. What the hell was wrong with this dude? How should Zero know his full name?

"I'm sorry, Kaname Kuran.", the brownhaired said. Zero could hear something different in Kuran's voice right now, but he didn't know how to classify it. Other than that, the name Kaname Kuran rang a bell in his mind. But the hunter still couldn't remember meeting this guy somewhere else.

Suddenly Kuran turned around and faced the hunter. He looked the silverhaired teen straight into the lavender eyes. It looked like Kuran could see through him, but Zero couldn't see anything in the mystique eyes of the white dressed teen. The hunter suddenly felt arms around his waist. As he looked down and noticed, that they were Kuran's, he froze. _What the fuck!_, ran through the hunter's mind. He felt the hug of Kuran getting tighter and tighter until there was no air left between the bodies of both teens.

"What the hell are yo-", Zero was cut off by Kuran's lips, which suddenly were pressing against his own. He froze once again. _Is this really happening?_, the hunter thought. He could feel one of the hugging arms, making it's way to Zero's head, so also the hunter's head was pushed to Kuran's direction.

As Zero tried to free himself from the other teen's grip, it only got tightened. Suddenly he felt a tongue asking for entrance at his own mouth, which fell open from shock. Kuran's tongue slipped in at the chance, causing Zero to shiver. As the hunter's waist got pushed onto Kuran's, he felt a bulge in the said teen's crotch.

_Slap_. A loud slap could be heard in the hallways, maybe also on the other floors. Kuran, who already released the hunter, was rubbing his red cheek and staring at the hard breathing Zero. The hunter's eyes were glaring, like they had never before.

Kuran's eyes on the other hand were.. _teary?_ Kuran's redwine eyes were sparkling, as tears started to roll down the beautiful face. The teen didn't make any sound, he was just crying and looking at the now very shocked Zero. _What the hell is going on…_

_I should make him pay for that shit though.. So he won't do that again._, Zero thought. He straightened his spine and cleared his throat. As he looked with a deadly glare right into the other teen's eyes, he shouted: "You are disgusting! Don't come near me ever again!"

Kuran stared onto the floor, with never ending tears and answered: "If you wish that, Kiryuu-Kun." His voice was hoarse and his hands were trembling. He then looked Zero into the eyes, one last time before he turned around and left Zero all by himself. This was the time, the hunter noticed, he really hurt Kaname Kuran, since the teens face was obviously sad and looked as if he was in pain, when Kuran looked at him.


	3. Brother

_**Reviews&Answers**  
_

_****_**KxZ fan girl: Thanks, I try to update at least once a week c: **

**Waterling: Thanks :D Wow, German seems to be quite a popular language O: And no, I'm not german, I'm austrian C: **

_**KxZ**_

_****_**A/N:**

***I decided to put "_KxZ_" as a sign of like a big paragraph, since doesn't like my big paragraphs I make with Word °^° **

***I seem untalented to make chapters longer.. xDD **

**I hope you enjoy reading ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

_This look on his face.._, Zero thought as he layed on his bed. As he came back from the school tour some girl called Yuuki gave him, he just threw his jacket onto the wooden floor and let himself fall onto the the bed.

The saddend face of Kuran didn't left his mind. The teary eyes of him were stuck in Zero's head. The hunter was confused and ferious, since the attitude of that guy was absurd and inappropiate. Why did this guy kiss him? And why did he seem so surprised when Zero didn't know his name?

Those questions were floating through Zero's head, without being able to find an answer. As the hunter became headache from thinking way to much about it, he just decided to ask Kuran tomorrow. He will speak to him during lunch break.

_**KxZ**_

"Zero!", a high pitched voice screamed through the hallway of the school. The hunter, who made his way to the classroom, turned around to look at the brownhaired girl. The girl's hair reached to her shoulders and framed her smiling face.

"Yuuki-San.", Zero said calmly. The girl's happy facial expression turned to a pouty one. "I told you to just call me Yuuki!", she said as she punched his shoulders lightly. "Is that so hard to do?!"

Zero's face stayed as calm as it was in the beginning. "Yes.", he joked, making Yuuki angry. The other students just stared at the scene. They saw a guy who didn't have any sexual interest in Yuuki, who also approached him first, for the first time!

As the bell rang, everyone got to their lessons. So did Yuuki and Zero, who just stopped their conversation about name suffixes.

Both of them got history first, so they got into the same room, were Zero placed himself at a table right beside the window. What he didn't see coming was Yuuki would sit right beside him, which kind of pissed him of a bit, since he wanted space to think.

The lesson began as the teacher came in, who was a tall actually young man with wavy black hair. He started the lesson with the Second World War. "Hey.. Zero..", Yuuki whispered and tapped his arm lightly with one of her fingers. "What..", he asked annoyed.

"You know Kaname-Senpai right?", she asked innocently. _Kaname Kuran, that guy.._ "What if.", he growled. "Do you like him?", she asked with a smile on her face. _What the hell?_ "Absolutely not, he is arrogant.", he answered. Arrogant just seemed the right word to describe him.

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock. "What? How? He so gentle!", she said defending Kuran. "No.", Zero said. _That guy is definitely not gentle, since he actually harassed me!_ "He is gentle, Zero.", she insisted. She had this strong expression on her face, that said _"I know what I am talking about"_. The girl just looked like a strict teacher right now.

"He really is. I know that, since he is my brother.", the girl stated. _Her brother?_, he thought as he looked into Yuuki's face with his lavender eyes, which were looking quite shocked. _Well they look alike._

He turned his head to face the window. "He is not gentle to me, Yuuki.", the hunter said calmly. "He just doesn't know how to approach people!", the girl screamed, surprising the hunter and everyone else in the classroom. "Yuuki Kuran! Be quiet during my lessons!", the teacher shouted.

The strong girl faded and she looked guilty and clumsy again. "U-Uh.. yes, Sensei..", escaped her lips and she sat down in embarrassment. The rest of the day, Yuuki left Zero alone, since she didn't want to get in a fight with the new guardian.

_**KxZ**_

When it was time for lunch break, the silverhaired hunter waited at the school gates, so he could catch Kuran before he would go out to eat lunch. Not Kuran, but another brownhaired being approached him, as the hunter leaned onto the wall, which was made out of stone.

"Whom are you waiting for?", the person asked. The hunter looked up and saw Yuuki right in front of him. "Your brother. If he is so gentle, he and I should be able to clear things up.", he said. "Uh..", came from the girl. "What?", the hunter wondered. Didn't she want him to like her brother?!

"He won't come now.. He lives in the moon dorms...", she told the hunter. "He is a vampire?!", Zero shrieked, causing everyone to look at him. Yuuki placed her index finger on her mouth. "SSSSHHHHHH", was the sound she made. Zero nodded and calmed himself down. He totally forgot about the human students not knowing about the existence of vampires.

"Yes, he is also a pureblood. So he can hide his aura quite well, which will be the reason you didn't notice.", the girl explained. "So you are a pureblood too?", the hunter wondered. "No, I'm human.", she said. "Didn't you say, you two are siblings?!", now he was totally confused. "Yeah, we are. Long story… really long story..", Yuuki said. "How long?", Zero asked. "That long, that it would take at least two seasons of a series to be told.", she stated.

_**KxZ**_

_Hmm.. So he lives here.._, the hunter thought to himself as he stood in front of the main entrance of the moon dorms. _I can sense a bunch of bloodsuckers.._, he thought as suddenly the door was opened and a platinumblondehaired boy with green eyes stepped out.

"Can I help you?", the vampire asked with a kind smile on his face. "I'm here to talk to Kuran.", Zero said calmly. At that, the vampire looked quite startled, before he turned around and "Kaname-Sama, a hunter is here to talk to you!" could be heard.

After some minutes the blonde came out again and said: "You may come into his room, since he is not in the mood to get down here." _What the hell._ "Okay.", he masked his pissed-off-ness really well.

As the hunter stepped into the building, he could sense every vampire's eyes on him. It was uncomfortable for him, to be surrounded by those bloodsuckers.

Finally they got to Kuran's room. The blonde vampire knocked at the big door and Kuran's sleepy voice could be heard well, as the pureblood said: "Come in." The blonde opened the door and let Zero step into an enormous bedroom. Zero could hear the clicking of a closing door, which meant that he was alone with Kuran now.

He could see something moving under the bedsheets, and a messy looking pureblood placed his gaze on the hunter as he sat up. "Can I help you with something, Zero-Kun?", he asked with a hoarse and sleepy voice.

"Uhm.. Well about yesterday..", the hunter began nervously. The pureblood didn't say a word now, he just sat there and waited for the things the hunter wanted to tell him. "Why did you do that? You know, the kissing and stuff."

The pureblood's sleepy expression didn't change a bit as he answered: "Because you looked cute, so I took my chance." _What?_ Zero's eyes widened at the pureblood's statement. So Kuran just played with him?

The vampire noticed the uneasiness of the hunter and began to giggle. "Did you think I wanted more than some excitement?"


	4. Talk

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**snipits42: Thanks, I will ^.^**

**KxZ fan girl: I always update as soon as I can c: **

**Waterling: Thanks :D Well maybe Yuuki will get sth like that later on.. she's super clumsy in this fic xD ****scheiße-kopf.. scheiße-kopf.. that's like something you really need when you go to Germany or Austria! xD And yes I am, and that's cool that the person who teaches you is too =DD Well I hope you like that chapter c: **

**A/N:**

***Wow, I managed to go over 1,200 words in chapter. Congrats to myself xD **

***In this chapter won't be like "hot scenes"^^ just saying, so nobody get's like disappointed xD **

***I chose EUROS as the currency. Because I get way to confused with Yens.. And I think everybody understands euros.. It's nearly the same as dollars. 1 euro=1,4 dollars(current, but there is like never a big difference.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!**

* * *

"Do you think I wanted more than excitement?", Kaname giggled, sitting in is king-sized bed. The hunter was frozen and looked shocked at the pureblood. His expression though changed soon to Zero's death glare. "Who do you think you are, disgusting bloodsucker!", he shouted as he pulled out his gun and pointed it straight on Kaname.

The pureblood's expression was stoic. "Someone, who you are not allowed to kill, Zero-Kun.", he said calmly. Suddenly he heard a shot. He looked frightened at the steaming gun of the hunter. The bullet was shot just inches away from his head.

The hunter looked furious and didn't let his gun down. "Do you think I care?", he said with an angry voice. "Well I care about, who would actually touch me!", the hunter shouted.

Out of the sudden the hunter felt strong arms wrapping around his waist. As the hug tightened, he looked startled over his shoulder and saw it was the pureblood. In anger and shock the hunter turned around completely and placed his gun at the vampire's head.

"I will pull the trigger, if you do that again!", the silverhaired teen said. Kaname on the other hand, seemed to ignore the death threat as he leaned in to kiss the hunter on the lips, not letting go of his waist.

The hunter began to tremble. _This bastard.. _Zero looked into the reddish eyes of the vampire, which to his shocked were teary. He swore to himself he would pull the trigger, if this vampire would touch him again. But the vampire seemed sad and.. _begging for something_.

Zero began to feel pity for the creature. He couldn't shoot a crying person, not even a _bloodsucker, _so he let his gun slowly slide down. _I don't get this guy at all._

"Zero Kiryuu..", the pureblood whispered into the hunter's ear. "Y-Yes?", he answered, still trembling. "Would you stay here for tonight?", the vampire asked whispering.

_What?_ That was sudden, very sudden. The hunter stiffened at this sudden question. Did the vampire think, only because he didn't kill him, they would be friends? "Uhhh….", escaped the hunter's lips. He didn't know what to answer.

On one hand, the pureblood could rape him if he is asleep, which is why Zero was quite scared of staying a night with the vampire. On the other hand, Kaname might only need someone to talk, which Zero wouldn't mind.

"Uhhh?", the pureblood wondered and let go of the hunter. "Well.. what for?", the hunter questioned. Kaname began to look somewhere else, scratching his head. "Uhm.. to talk.." The hunter questioned the intentions of the pureblood in his mind. "For sure? Nothing else?", he asked to make sure, that the vampire wasn't lying.

Kaname's and Zero's eyes met as the vampire answered: "If I do something, you can tell Yuuki. She would hate me for doing such things.."

The hunter stared onto the floor and said: "I'm not convinced. We can talk in restaurants or any other public places, if you want to?" Zero thought, that this was a good offer to the vampire, since then he wouldn't have to worry about getting raped.

He looked at Kaname again, who nodded in agreement. The vampire looked at the window. "It's getting morning for me.. Shall we go?" "Get dressed first..", the hunter said, causing the vampire to look up and down at himself and noticed, he was still in his pyjamas.

_**KxZ**_

Both males sat in an Asian restaurant, facing each other. Silence. Awkward silence. Both of them stared at the table as the waitress finally approached them. "What can I bring you?", she said with a smile and had her little notepad ready for their orders.

"Uhm..", Zero said as he looked up at the waitress. "A coke.. zero please and some ramen." The woman noted the hunter's orders and asked Kaname about his order. The vampire didn't even look at her as he said: "Same as him."

The waitress seemed quite annoyed about the pureblood's behaviour, she could force herself to smile at him though. "Okay, your orders will be here in some minutes!", she said and walked away. Although she couldn't be seen anymore, Zero could definitely hear her cursing: "Ugh! I hate such customers. Always making my day worse than it already is, fuck it!"

The hunter knew exactly how the waitress must feel. He had such days often, though he also showed it off, if he was pissed off, he could never force a smile and pretend to be okay with everything.

He looked at the pureblood, who still stared onto the table. "You wanted to talk.", Zero began. "Talk then." The vampire looked up to stare into lavender eyes, having a stoic expression on his face, the pureblood began.

"I'm sorry, about what I did to you, I mean.", he said almost whispering, but Zero could hear it clearly. "And?", the hunter said. "Why did you even do it?", he asked calmly. He couldn't really believe that the vampire would be sorry, not after what the pureblood said. _"Do you think I wanted more than excitement?"_ Zero felt a pain in his chest, just by thinking of those words and the laugh.

"I got overwhelmed. I'm sorry, Zero-Kun.", Kaname said as he stared right into the eyes of the hunter. _Overwhelmed? What would overwhelm this bloodsucker about me?!_ "How?!", the hunter wondered. The vampire's expression saddened at that. His eyes became droopy and the straight line of his mouth began to bow down.

The pureblood opened his mouth to answer the hunter's question. "It's..", his voice was hoarse. "It's because you resemble someone a lot. Someone I met years ago. He stepped into my life and I fell in love with him at first sight.." He remembered that night.

_It was a cold night, a storm was raging in that dark night. Kaname was rushing home as he got stopped by the sight of a little boy lying in the snow. The boy got covered with the snowflakes slowly. As the vampire approached the child, he noticed the kid was alive, and a hunter. _

_Although it was a hunter's kid, he couldn't sense any danger from this little boy. He was even dying. "Oh my..", escaped his lips as he took his coat off and wrapped it around the boy. He heaved the boy up into his arms and mustered him. He looked like an angel. Beautiful silver hair, perfect face, pinky lips.. and enormous but still not to girly lashes. This is the most beautiful person I've ever seen.., Kaname thought to himself. _

"_Am I finally dead..?", he hear the hoarse voice of the boy ask. Kaname was in shock. Did this angel really want to die out here? _

"And you thought I was that guy, you fell in love with years ago?", Zero asked as the waitress brought their drinks and food. "Here you go!", she said with her smile and placed the drinks in front of the guys and gave them their ramen. "Thanks!", Zero said smiling kindly, which seemed to have raised her spirits. She left with a big happy and honest smile.

Zero took a sip of his coke and asked again: "You thought I was him, right?" The vampire nodded. "I'm sorry..", he apologized. Suddenly a punch onto the table could be heard, causing Kaname to look startled at the hunter. Zero was literally suppressing his laughter. "What..", Kaname began to wonder. "Buhahahah!", came out of Zero.

"Don't laugh.. I was serious..", Kaname said and pouted, staring at his ramen. "S-Sorry…", Zero said as his laughter began to fade away. "I was-haha just surprised, that-hahaha people could actually-tzuhaha fall for someone who looks like me!" "Are you kidding me?", Kaname said, not believing Zero's words. The hunter was extremely adorable and handsome at the same time.

"No?", the hunter looked startled at the vampire, who wasn't pouting anymore but looking at the hunter disbelief. "You are quite handsome, so why not?", Kaname said. "People hate me, they say I have a death threatening face.", Zero said, explaining. _Oh Zero.. they mean your glare, not your face.._

"Hey wait. Kuran, don't you have class to attend to?!", the hunter wondered. "I don't care.", the pureblood replied, obviously really not caring.

Suddenly the pureblood's cell phone rang. "Sorry.. It might be important." The hunter just nodded as the vampire answered the call. "Hello? Cross?... What?...", the pureblood's expression darkened. "So that's why.. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?! Hello? Hello?" _Peeeeeep._

The pureblood immediately got up from his seat and smashed money onto the table. "I have to go, here is the money for the food. Bye!", he said and rushed to the door. "Bye..", Zero said quietly as the vampire rushed out of the restaurant. _Leaving like that is kind of rude.._, the hunter thought to himself as he counted the money the pureblood left him with.

"One, two, three, four, five… 500 Euros?! The hell?!"


	5. Why is he acting so strange?

_**Reviews&Answers**_

**Waterling: Thanks! And well not really.. Because Idk if I would be a rich pureblood with loyals n stuff... I would only go to the best hotels restaurants n stuff B) n mcdonalds xD Lol, well I can guess what kind of words you mean c: Well then here you go!**

**igotmoneymoney: Thanks!**

**A/N:**

***I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long D: I had a massive writer's block.. ugh hate it!**

***Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

* * *

The brownhaired pureblood stormed into the headmaster's office, finding a dumbfounded Kaien Cross sitting at his desk. "Kuran-Kun!", he said nervously. "Cross.. Cross!", the vampire said angrily as he approached the man. "Y-Yes, Kuran-Kun..?", the grown man stuttered, afraid of the possible actions of the pureblood.

Kaname smacked both of his hands on the headmaster's desk, causing Cross to wince. "Explain.", the pureblood said coldly as he glared at the man. "U-Uhm..", escaped the headmaster's lips, causing Kaname's eyebrows to twitch in anger.

Cross calmed down and leaned into his chair as he sighed. "Please sit down, Kuran-Kun.", he offered, pointing to a chair in front of the desk. Kaname took the offer and sat down, still glaring.

"Well, the thing is..", the headmaster began.

_**KxZ**_

_Knock, knock._ "Zero!", the pureblood's voice shouted. The said boy turned his head around to face the door of his room. He was just about to drift to sleep as the vampire started to knock. The hunter got up and opened the door to find a sweaty pureblood, who was also quite out of breath.

"Zero..", the vampire said under his breathing. "Kuran..", the startled hunter answered as he stared at the vampire in front of him. "Uhm.. How can I help you, Kuran?", he asked. Kaname raised his gaze to look straight into the hunter's eyes.

"What happened right after your family's death?", he asked. It was a topic, the hunter didn't want to talk about. His family and their tragic death always brought tears to Zero's eyes.

He stared onto the floor and answered: "Nothing you should be concerned with." His voice was hoarse. He already could feel tears dwelling in his eyes. "Go.", he said not looking at the vampire.

Kaname though didn't listen. He grabbed the hunter's wrist and pushed him into the room, closing the door and pinning the hunter to the door. Both of Zero's hands were now in under control of Kaname's hands. "Tell me.", he said calmly, looking into lavender eyes.

The hunter shuddered. "No.", was his answer. The vampire's grip tightened, causing the silver haired boy to groan. "Please, Zero.", the pureblood whispered into the hunter's ear.

The vampire started to press his body against Zero's, causing the hunter to shudder. "Why?", the hunter asked. Kaname leaned in to give the teen a deep kiss.

He felt the other's lips responding to his kiss, so he slowly started to slide his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Zero groaned.

Suddenly the pureblood loosened his grip and broke their lips apart. He took two steps backwards and stared onto the floor. "I..", he began with a trembling voice. "I just want you to remember." At that he pushed Zero out of the way and stepped out of the room, leaving a startled silver haired hunter all by himself.

_What did just happen?_

_**KXZ**_

_Why didn't Cross tell me before?!_, the pureblood thought as he ran down the hallways of the Sun Dorms, where he got fangirl glances although his expression showed how angry and mad he was.

"_He had to go to a psychiatrist.", the blonde haired man said, having a serious look on his face. "And why can't he remember me?!", the vampire shouted. The headmaster shuddered but settled down quickly and answered the pureblood's question:_

"_Because he repressed every memory of that day. There wasn't another choice, but to make him repress everything."_

"_Why?", the vampire asked with a calm voice. _

_The headmaster turned his look to Kaname, who had a questioning look on his face. "Because it started to hunt him everywhere. At first, he only had nightmares. But then he started to see his parents and his brother during day, with the wounds they died with. And he saw the vampire. I couldn't watch him suffer like this, so I took him to Dr. Shion.-"_

"_Kaito Shion?", the pureblood interrupted. Kaito Shion was a famous psychiatrist, who wrote books and often gets mentioned. The pureblood knew about him because of his uncle, who had a manic depression and also was a patient of Dr. Shion. Cross nodded and continued:_

"_He said there would be no other way, but to get Zero to blend out this memory. He got medication and had to go to him twice a week. At the age of 12 Zero started to think, his parent and brother died in a car accident. But for some reason his hatred on your kind, Kuran-Kun, didn't vanish."_

_It didn't vanish, huh? Although I offered him my help_.., Kaname thought as he got to the Moon Dorms.

In his room, he let himself fall on his king sized bed. He sighed and started to think about the situation. He just found his angel again, but the angel doesn't remember him. He knew he approached Zero wrong at first, and 10 minutes ago. "I'm really a dumbass when it comes to approaching people I like.", he whispered and facepalmed himself.

But what should he do? He waited so long and now Zero was here right in front of him. At Kaname's age he wouldn't be satisfied by just holding his hand. "Maybe if I invite him somewhere.. The theatres? It would be nice and dark there.. And I could like wrap my arm around his shoulder and kiss his pinkie lips.. and caress his well built body.. and, and… zip his pants open… and, and… and..", he stopped his thoughts as he noticed his nose was bleeding.

_Knock. Knock._ Kaname shrieked and shouted: "W-Who's there?" He took the next thing he could find, which was his own shirt and covered his nose, hoping the scent wouldn't be to strong. "It's Ichijou, Senri, Touya, Kain, Hanabusa and Souen. We smell the scent of your blood. Is everything okay?", Ichijou aksed with a concerned undertone. Even through the door, Kaname could hear is gentleness.

"U-Uhm, Everything is okay! I just fell down and my nose is bleeding!"

"Should we call the nurse? Wounds heal fast, but bones don't."

"N-NO!", Kaname shouted, while he went to his bathroom to finally clean up his nose. "Everything is fine, my nose is not broken!", he stated.

"Oh, okay. Then we go.", Ichijou said. At that, Kaname could hear the footsteps marching away from his room's door.

_**KxZ**_

"Don't you guys think, Kaname-Sama is acting strange today?", Aido asked while everybody headed back to class. He earned a nod from everyone except for Takuma. "Takuma?", Aido asked with an irritated look on his face. The platinum blonde vampire turned his look to the little group and showed them his usual smile. "I think I know why he is acting like this."

Now everybody got curious about what's going through Takuma's mind. He stared at the goggling group of vampire teens and said: "Haven't we all been in love?"


End file.
